suspiro
by Alice Bells Cullen Swansea
Summary: Lo sabia, tenia que pasar, mi puerto seguro, mi sol personal se fue a alumbrar a otra. Este parecía ser mi destino, ser infeliz por siempre.Ahora mis decisiones me han traído aquí, al borde de este acantilado que cambio mi vida antes y la terminara ahora.
1. Nessie

**Los personajes, como todos saben son de la querida SM, la trama es mia al igual que algunos personajes. **

**Summary: Lo sabia, tenia que pasar, mi puerto seguro, mi sol personal se fue a alumbrar a otra. Este parecía ser mi destino, ser infeliz por siempre. Ahora mis decisiones me han traído aquí, al borde de este acantilado que cambio mi vida antes y la terminara ahora.**

**Pov. Bella **

-¿Amor?-me dijo dulcemente.

-Dime-

-Emm, ¿vas a ir esta noche?-

-¿A que?,¿Dónde?-

-Ups, creo que se me ha olvidado decirte-rió-hoy en la noche hay una especie de fiesta en la playa, se celebra no se que cosa de la tribu-

-Claro, Jake, ¿hay que ir de gala?-

-No, es solo que no hay que faltar, nada mas-aclaró.

Asentí, lo de que no me avisara ya no me sorprendía, Jacob siempre era así de despistado sobre todo en el ultimo tiempo, gracias a dios que ya no tenia que salir todas las noches por ahí, como EL y su familia ya se han ido no hay nada de que preocuparse, Jacob solo sale una vez por semana cuando le toca su turno y es solo algo rutinario, según el lo mas emocionante que ha visto es un ciervo y por eso se muere del aburrimiento.

-Entonces si hay fiesta no te cocino ahora ¿o si?-

-Mmmm, ya sabes como soy yo prefiero comer otra vez…-su frase fue interrumpida por un aullido-…en fin, creo que tendre que comer alla en la fiesta-

-¿Pero por que te vas? Se supone que tu turno es los martes, hoy es sabado-me queje. Aunque debia admitirlo, parecía una niña encaprichada-

-Ya, mi muñequita de porcelana, no te reocupes, voy a volver pronto seguro que es para revisar que todo este bien para esta noche, nada mas-me consoló.

-Vale, vale anda- Lo vi entrar en los bosques ya estremeciendose. Me rei para mi misma, esta era el enfrentamiento mas comun, no me gustaba estar sola y aunque yo lo hacia parecer una broma me aterraba que se fuera, a pesar de los 2 años transcurridos desde que lo eligi en vez de EL, las pesadillas seguian, pensaba que en cualquier momento podria venir otro vampiro buscando venganza con mi muerte. Es mas, me aterraba ver entrar por la puerta a mi antiguo novio con una ira asesina por haberlo dejado, eso no me hacia ningun sentido si lo pensaba lógicamente pero de todas formas vivia en el miedo.

Por las noches recordaba sus frias manos, tan diferentes a las que hoy me acompañan y siento algo muy extraño, no puedo distinguir si es dolor o miedo, perfirero que sea miedo, ya no hay vuelta atrás debo pensar en lo feliz que estoy haciendo a mi familia con esto, ellos no tendran que verme partir a un lugar que nunca iria, no tendrian que decepcionarse con llamadas que nunca llegarian y peor aun, no tendrían que sufrir por una visita que jamás se presentaria, no, ahora ellos eran felices esperaban que yo tuviera hijos, envejeciera junto a Jacob y compartiera con ellos cada momento de mi vida. Suspire para quitarme los pensamientos de la cabeza, eran demediado melancolicos, me tenia estrictamente prohibido el recordarlos, recordarlo a EL, porque yo habia elegido a Jacob y tengo que ser feliz con eso, no es que me queje, el me llena, es solo que a veces siento que me falta algo aunque no se lo que es.

No podia dejar que mas pensamientos melancolicos me inundara, no estando sola en casa, asi que llame a Rebecca, la hermana de Jacob.

-Becca?-

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, gracias, te llamaba para pedirte un favor-

Claro-

-Lo que sucede es que Jacob me acaba de avisar hoy de que hay una especie de fiesta, creo, y no se como ir-

-Ay, ese Jake, es una fiesta importantisima, se celebra un nuevo anivesario del pacto de paz entre nuestra tribu y la de los Macah.-

-Oh, y hay que hacer algo, dios no se que hacer-me comence a preocupar.

-Tranquila, yo voy para alla, pero no es nada del otro mundo-y corto. Puse el telefono en su lugar y me sente en el sofa dispuesta a esperar a Rebecca lo que fuera necesario, ojala no mucho tiempo mas, no puedo estar sola en ningun momento. Mientras esperaba escuche algo detrás mio, con el corazon acelerado a mil por hora me di la vuelta.

-Lo siento Bella, cariño, de veras siento haberte asustado-

-No te preocupes, ya se me paso, hey ¿Qué sucedió?-Ante la pregunta su cara se descompuso por una tan pequeña fraccion de segundo que no supe si me lo habia imaginado con esta psicosis que me afecta por estos ultimos dias.

-Nada, ya sabes, cosas de rutina, hay que revisar bien el territorio para asegurarnos que todo esta bien antes de la celebracion, como dije, rutina-

-¿Y tienen que ir todos?-pregunte aun confusa.

-Si amor, asi nos dividimos y estaremos en la fiesta a tiempo-

-O sea que no volveras a casa hoy, si no que estaras en la fiesta-

-Exacto, lo siento, ¿no te molesta tener que irte sola? Yo realmente…-lo interrumpi, otra vez se estaba complicando con temas innecesarios y me cuidaba mas de lo normal.

-Jake, no te preocupes, no sera tanto tiempo, el camino es cortisimo, ya lo sabes-

.Si-sonrió-pero es que me preocupas, amor-

-Mmmm, sobreprotección?-le dije juguetonamente mientras me acercaba a el y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-No lo se, puede que te extrañe en demasía-y luego me beso dulcemente.

-Quédate tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo, pero me tengo que ir-

-Ve-lo bese otra vez y me aparte mientras él salia con el cuerpo tembloroso.

Afortunadamente justo cuando Jacob se estaba yendo Rebecca venia llegando, asi no tendria que pasar mas tiempo sola.

-Bella!-me saludo agitando la mano sobre su cabeza.

-Hola, Rebecca!¿Como estas?-

-Bien, gracias y tu?-

-Bien tambien-

El resto del tiempo se baso en probarnos ropa, cocinar y conversar de cosas de chicas, al rato nos fuimos a la fiesta, la que estaba muy entretenida, creo que toda la tribu estaba alli.

-Amor, te estaba esperando-me dijo Jake mientas Rebecca se iba con Paul.

-Te extrañe-le dije.

-Yo tambien-

-Oye loquito, no me habias avisado de que la fiesta era tan importante-le dije sobre el ruido de la musica y las voces-

-Mmmm, ya sabes que ando embobado con la idea de que nos vamos a casar-y señalo el anillo que estaba en mi dedo corazon.

-Pero todo lo estan preparando Emily, Renee y Rebecca, no tienes porque preocuparte de nada-

-Ok-

-Hay gente nueva según lo que nos dijeron, hay que ir a hacer vida social-me dijo divertido.

-Bien, a conversar se ha dicho-nos paseamos por varios lados, muchos holas, que tal y cosas asi, bastante entretenido la verdad. Entre la gente pude ver a Leah, ella siempre tan solitaria, pero la entendia, el suyo era un dolor muy grande, que no no creia poder soportar y por eso la admiraba profundamente a pesar de que no le cayera muy bien. Jacob estaba hablando de cosas de la manada mientras mucha gente pasaba por aquí y allá.

-Emm, disculpa?-una chica de rizos castaños y tez morena me dijo.

-Si?-

-Has visto a Emily Young?-

-Desde hace un momento, pero dejame preguntar-me dirigi a Jacob-Jake, una chica busca a Emily-el se volteo a verla.

Entonces el peor temor de mi existencia con Jake cobro vida…

-Hola, soy de la tribu Macah y prima de Emily Young , la has visto?-el se quedo mirandola embobado, como si fuera el mismo dios el que bajo desde las alturas a verlo.

-Como te llamas?-logro articular-Yo soy Jacob Black-

-Vanessa Young, encantada de conocerte Jacob-

-Encantado de conocerte tambien, Nessie.-

Con eso era suficiente, no necesitaba mas pruebas, Jacob se habia imprimado frente a mis ojos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el 1 cap. de mi fic…comentes por fissss**

**Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo , sugerencias, agradecimientos, lo que sea que pase por sus cabecitas XD.**


	2. Angel

**Los personajes, como todos saben son de la querida SM, la trama es mia al igual que algunos personajes. **

Capitulo 2.

Las personas parecían desvanecerse a mi lado, simplemente desaparecían mientras avanzaba rápidamente entre ellas, creo que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo caminaba por inercia. Ya lejos de la gente al borde del bosque la Bella normal salió a flote y junto con ella las emociones, dolor, pérdida, traición y rabia, las 2 últimas en mayor cantidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas y mi cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerzas a medida que asimilaba lo sucedido.

Imprimación. Esa estúpida cosa de lobos me había arrebatado cualquier vestigio de felicidad que podía tener, ese fenómeno me había hecho que Jacob rompiera la promesa que tanto tiempo atrás me había hecho, "no me imprimare, no veré a nadie mas que tu", pero esa chica Vanessa altero todo el orden de mi vida y la destruyo en un segundo, sin embargo no podía enfadarme con la ella, estaba enojada conmigo misma sabiendo que Jacob nunca debía haber sido la elección correcta, EL era el único que me haría feliz porque era el único hombre que ame, amo y amare tanto como exista . Pero ese conocimiento no me servía de nada ahora, solo quedaba yo y mi corazón roto.

-Solo yo-dije en voz alta.

-No es cierto- alguien dijo desde atrás, me voltee y me sorpendi de quien vi.

-Leah-

-Bella-contesto ella.

-¿Qué sucede?¿que haces…?-no logre articular nada más.

-La mitad de la manada se dio cuenta de lo que paso con Jake-

-Y Sam..?-

-No-me interrupio-y los demás no quieren intervenir, en todo caso no pueden, yo solo vine a verte, me pareció…que no estabas muy bien-

-La verdad no, pero prefiero estar sola si no te molesta-

-Claro que no, em…si necesitas algo me llamas, y eres bienvenida en mi casa-dicho esto se marcho. Mi boca estaba abierta del desconcierto, Leah siempre me había odiado y ahora me ofrecía su casa, no tenía sentido, sin embargo sabia lo de Sam y ella, eso hizo que la situación fuera más cuerda.

Sola, eso la había dicho a Leah, que quería estar sola, pero…¿realmente era eso lo que necesitaba?. No estaba segura, mi única experiencia de dolor no podía ser recordada, EL no podía ser recordado nunca, no después de haberlo rechazado y dejado por Jacob, no después de haber aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de este último, no después de tanto tiempo.

Me puse de pie y vague por los acantilados, estaba sola ya que la fiesta era en la playa, sin rumbo fijo, solo daba vueltas y pensaba en cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, debería ir a vivir con Charlie otra vez, tal vez estudiar una carrera universitaria, irme a la ciudad y hacer un futuro allá, incluso tal vez volvería a Phoenix con mama, pero todo esto sonaba tan irreal a pesar de ser solo ideas, se sentían como cosas sin sentido, un viaje a Júpiter se me hacía más palpable. No podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo, tantas vivencias, toda la vida que tenía planeada, no podía tirar por la borda la familia que formaría con Jake, simplemente no podía dejar escapar mi única oportunidad de ser feliz siendo mortal. NO.

Eso fue lo que me impulso a volver a la fiesta porque tal vez Jacob era diferente a los demás lobos, tal vez habíamos pasado por tanto que el podría hacer a un lado la imprimación y continuar conmigo, casarse conmigo como estaba planeado, si, Jacob me ama, es todo lo que necesito. Corrí rápidamente y milagrosamente no me caí en ningún momento hasta que llegue a mi destino. Había mas gente o eso me pareció cuando trate de encontrar a Jacob entre tanta multitud, me sentía , mareada y temí vomitar pero me contuve, tal vez solo eran los nervios, continúe mi búsqueda hasta que divise 2 figuras levemente alejadas del gentío, una masculina y alta y otra femenina y más delicada. Me acerque pero antes de que me vieran ambas sombras se besaron, la chica algo sorprendida se alejo por un segundo y luego continuo el beso, solo unos pasos bastaron para darme cuenta de que era Jake, mi Jake con esa tal Vanessa. Me sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado en el estomago pues el aire se me fue de golpe, las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos y comencé a desfallecer lentamente al presenciar tan horrorosa escena, me había olvidado, definitivamente todo se fue al suelo. Me di la media vuelta y volví a los acantilados, esta vez no tuve tanta suerte y me caí varias veces lastimándome las manos pero eso poco importaba, lo único que quería era escapar, llegar a los acantilados y estar sola, al final llegue a mi destino.

Allí reflexione sobre la felicidad, no la volvería a tener, Jacob no me amaba y EL se había ido para siempre cuando yo lo había pedido, estaba sola, me quedaría sola por ser egoísta y mala, si , mala, le rompí el corazón a el mejor hombre que he conocido por irme tras uno que termino traicionándome, tal vez lo merecía, tal vez el herir a un ángel merecía la privación de la felicidad por siempre pero a pesar de haber un motivo el futuro se me hizo insoportable. Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando me percate en donde estaba, era el acantilado del que había saltado tanto tiempo atrás solo para oírlo a EL aunque todos creyeran que me iba a suicidar, y que había cambiado mi vida, porque al fin y al cabo había hecho que EL regresara. Entonces una idea vino a mi mente, si el futuro y la vida misma apestaban ¿Por qué no acabar con ello de una vez? ¿Por qué no descansar de una vez por todas?, sonreí, este sería el final de todos mis problemas, el final del dolor, el final de Isabella Swan. Me acerque al acantilado y me pare en el borde, donde dije y pensé lo último de mi vida.

Bien, esto es todo, basta de mala suerte y dolor, basta de todo. Suspire y repetí lo que había dicho la vez anterior y tanto deseaba decir, rompí mi tabú y pronuncie las palabras claras y fuertes:

-Edward, te amo- y salte a las furiosas aguas.

Estaban heladas y peligrosas, no me moleste en aguantarme la respiración ni nadar (aunque lo hubiera querido no podría) y deje mi cuerpo a la deriva. _Edward, Edward, Edward, te amo y siempre te amare_, pensaba repetidas veces, quería morir pensando en el, en el amor de mi vida, la conciencia comenzó a abandonarme mientras mi cuerpo luchaba por sobrevivir, pero yo lo impedía, no nadaría, solo un poco mas y estaría muerta, solo unos segundos más…

Trague agua salvajemente y me acerque aun mas a la muerte, la toque, la olí y casi la probé pero unos brazos me sacaron de las salvajes aguas nocturnas. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me dejaban morir?, obviamente algo sobrehumano me había sacado, Jacob, me había herido, engañado, olvidado y ahora me salvaba la vida. NO, NO, NO, estaba tan cerca de terminar con todo!.

No quería abrir los ojos, no lo haría, Jake me deposito sobre la arena y logro que votara el agua que había tragado, ahora mi garganta ardía. El me sacudió gentilmente hasta que vote toda el agua y respire bien, ¡maldición ya no moriría!, y seguí reusándome a abrir los ojos.

-Bella, ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?-la voz me sorprendió y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención, abrí los ojos de golpe y mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿Edward?-

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de mi fic, apareció Edward!**

**espero subir el siguiente la otra semana XD, espero sus comentarios ya sean sugerencias, criticas, agradecimientos o lo que sea.**

**Cuidense y dejen reviews.**


End file.
